The New Baby
by Pixie07
Summary: The Son Family has more than 1 reason to be happy, Goku was alive, and now with him back the family has a new member, Ami, a Baby Girl that was born 10 months after Buu was defeated. However after a month being a big brother, Goten didn't feel that happy anymore, with the baby's arrival he felt ignored by his family. Story request by Charismatic Beauty.
1. Chapter 1

_**A**_**/N: This a request made by Charismatic Beauty. The plot and Main concept it's hers.**

_**Thank you so much Charismatic Beauty for entrust me your idea, it really mean a lot to me. I hope you like it, and fits your expectations.**_

_**English is not my first language, I apologize in advance for any grammar, spelling or sentences mistakes. I don't mind if they're point out, on the contrary.**_

* * *

**Feeling Ignored**

_I was at the Lookout with everyone, we were waiting for my dad and Mr. Vegeta to come back after Buu was destroyed. As soon as we, my mom, my brother and I saw my dad went straight to him, I felt so happy, I could finally get to know what have a dad feels like, the four of us could be a happy family. When we got home, mom made tons of food, we ate and get to talk about a bunch of things. I got to learn many things from my dad. That night we slept together with my mom, I mean my parent's room it was perfect._

I woke up from my dream, How did I end up on the floor? I see, her crying made startle and fall from my bed. This is just great, not only I get to sleep a few hours per night and now I have a bump, a painful bump on my head. When was the last time I could sleep the whole night? Oh , I remember, a month ago, before Amilia was born.

I stood up and saw the digital alarm clock in the shape of a car that I bought with the money I won from the tournament, it was seven am. Seriously? Is Saturday, the only day my mom lets me sleep in. Is not like I could go back to bed now, so I put on my gi, with the whole intention to go train with my dad, before breakfast. He was revived about, let me count, ...8, 9, 10 months ago? I wanted to catch up with him, there's a lot of thing I want to tell him, and show him. After all, we miss out seven years of each other of you lives, or just mine, since he was dead . And now that I'm eight years old, there's big boy things I want to ask him, that when I asked my mom or brother they blush. That makes me more confused, and curious.

Right after I made my bed, and put my toys away, I went to the bathroom. I skipped the morning shower, since I'll get all stinky from training, there's no need to shower two times per day, one is more than enough.

Walking through the hallway, I cover my ears and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. Her crying is hurting my ears, and head. Once inside, I shut the door pretty loudly. I hope mom didn't notice. I did my 'business',brushed my hair and teeth. I was ready to go train with dad, I wanted to show him this awesome kick thing Trunks taught me.

The bathroom is in front of my parents room, went I got out, I notice that the crying stopped. And I heard my mom saying something. I walked to the room, the door was slyly open, and I know is wrong, but I couldn't help to peep. I saw mom sitting in the rocking chair, with my baby sister Amilia, in her arms. Now, I know why she stopped crying, my mom was feeding her with the bottle that used to be 'mine', it used to be my favorite. Of course I don't use it any more, I'm a big boy now, but for some reason it annoyed me, like a lot. Mom was singing her the lullaby that she made for me, but instead of my name on it, now is 'My sweet Ami, go to sleep, and dream a beautiful dream.' I didn't like that either, I could understand they give her my old toys, crib and baby stuff, because of the money. But why she has to steal my song too? You don't need money to invent a song.

When I went downstairs, I was still mad. I saw Gohan in the living room, he was running like crazy, from here to there. "Morning, big brother." He ignored me, and kept doing whatever he was doing. I huffed. "I say 'Morning, big brother." This time I yelled.

"Hey morning, sorry kid, I'm so late and I can't find my chemistry book, did you see it?" Gohan asked as he looked under Amelia's swing set.

"No, but why you need it? Today there's no school."

"Yes, but I will go to the library to tutor Videl, she has her made up mid term exam this Monday, and if she doesn't pass it she would not be allowed to go the trip. Oh gosh, where's that damn book? She's going to kill me for making her wait. There is." My brother put the book in his back and run outside. He didn't eve ask me why I was upset.

" 'Goodbye' to you too, brother." I screamed . ? Like Trunks would say. Since he started college and dating Videl, he hardly has time to play with me, but he does have time to play with Amilia when he's home, he even takes her to his room when Videl is there too. That's totally unfair, because he kicks me out of his room when his girlfriend in there. Whatever, I'll look for dad, I bet he is training. Just thinking I can spend time with him made me forget about Gohan ignoring me.

My dad was outside, but he was not training, he was chopping wood. "Hi dad, want to train with me? I still need to control my energy blast, and there is this new move that Trunks show me. And I want you to see how I do it, and..."

"Sorry son, I can't train right now, I need to finish this up. I need enough wood to grill a fish for lunch. That I need to catch right after I'm done with this." He ruffled my hair, I love that.

"Oh, what about after you are done?" I smiled at him, I think he gets happy when I smile like this, because he smiles back at me.

He made a weird face, I still don't know what that means, is not sad, but similar to that. He doesn't make that face often, so it's hard for me to tell what he feels. So much that I don't know about him.

"I promised your mom, I would help out prepare lunch and dinner. She's super tired, Ami, has co.. cooli, she has a tummy ache, and Chi Chi is the only one that can calm her down. I'm pretty much useless, I forgot everything about babies. The last time I hold a baby, before her, was Gohan, and that was about seventeen years ago." He smiled at me, and before he left to fish, he promised me that the next day I could show him all the tricks and moves I want, he also promised me to teach me some moves. I hope he doesn't forgets, like last time. Or he doesn't have to rush to the store to get dipper for Amilia. Every time I want to spend time with him, my mom or brother they are too busy taking care of that baby, and ignore me completely.

My plans for the day got ruined, I couldn't spend time with dad the way I wanted. I wanted to go with him and chat while he fished, but when I tag along, I usually make things harder for him, because if I talk the fish get scared. I didn't want to go there and do nothing, that would be too boring. I didn't know what else to do, until my tummy growled. I couldn't argue with that, then I thought, _'let's eat first and decide what to do later.'_ I walked to the kitchen, hoping that mom's food would put me in a good mood, that day was getting worse and worse.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi, first of all Thank you for the views, reviews, fallows and faves. Second, I'm so sorry for updating so late. I had this chapter almost done for a long time now, but I had, Thank God, lot of work lately. Reviews, ideas and suggestions are more than welcome.**_

_**Special Thanks to Charismatic Beauty, who entrust me with her plot. :)**_

* * *

When I arrived to the kitchen, I couldn't believe it. That couldn't be happening, there was NO FOOD! No even last night's leftovers, I bet dad ate them. The only thing that was in the fridge was raw egg, I can't eat that, it would give me a tummy ache, that I know from experience, Trunks dared me to. Anyways, I know who can solve this problem without fail.

I ran up stairs to look for my mom, "Moooom," I screamed as soon as I got to the second floor, then when I arrived to her room I told her my problem. "I'm hungry, can you make me some food?" No more than a second passed and my ears were about to explode, Amilia started to cry again.

"GOTEN!" I heard my mom yelling at me, "You woke up Ami. How many times do I have to tell you _'do not scream'_?"

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean..." I tried to apologize, I really forgot that she was sleeping. But mom didn't let me finish to explain myself.

"Is fine, but I need you to be careful. Now, go downstairs and wait for me there. You can watch some TV if you want. It'll take me a lot of time put her back to sleep"

"But mom, I'm really hungry."

"Son Goten, I said downstairs, now!"

I felt my face going red, and my cheeks puffing. I was mad. Why do I have to wait? She had fed her already, and she stopped crying. So, why she just doesn't leave her on the swing that is in the living room for just ten minutes? I need her too, but she has time just for that crying thing.

I went to watch some TV and wait for mom, like she told me to, but about half hour passed and there were no sign of her. My stomach cried for food, and I was about to cry because of the pain it caused the hunger. And there was not even milk to trick my tummy. I needed to eat anything. I walked to the kitchen, open the fridge again, and took the egg carton out. No, I was not going to eat them raw, dah. I won't make that mistake twice. I was going to cook them. I saw mom doing it thousands of times, How hard could it be?

For sure was harder than my mommy makes it look like.

"Why the long face?" I heard someone asking. I looked up and saw Trunks sitting in a dead log across where I was. "And why are you is this part of the forest? It's really deep. It took me time to go through all those tangled vines."

"My mom kicked me out of the house." I said, I was trying really hard to not cry in front of him, when I do, he calls me a crybaby.

"Your mom kicked you out? That's a first. She usually wants you close by. What did you do?"

"I was really, really hungry and got tired of waiting for her, so I tried to fry some eggs and I almost burn down the kitchen. There was a lot of black smoke. Then she told me to go away, and, and that I just cause her more trouble, that I need to cooperate and not make problems, that she is tired and stuff."

"You failed to make microwave popcorn, what made you think you could cook on a stove?"

"I dunno, was hungry. Anyways why are you here?" I tried to change the subject before I start crying.

"Last night your mom told mine, that she was really worked up with Ami's colic that didn't have time to do grocery shopping, so my mom thought that your dad wouldn't be a good shopper and she and I went shopping for you guys. Mom also was going to help her with some other stuffs."

I was about to thank him for doing something nice for us, but I couldn't because my stomach growled, and echoed. He started laughing. "Hey, is not funny, I haven't eaten anything since last night. I'm really starving, you know?"

"I'm sorry, is that your expression was so funny. Why don't we go back to your house? I made my mom buy you those cookies, the ones that you really like."

"My mom doesn't want me there, you can go if you want, I'm staying here."

"Oh, come on Goten, don't be all sappy, it doesn't suit you. Besides, I'm sure your mom is over about it by now. I bet she's worry too."

"She doesn't have time to worry about me, she's too busy taking care of Amilia to think about me."

"Leave the drama to the soap operas, and lets go, I'm getting hungry too." Trunks basically dragged me out of the forest. I didn't fight it that much, I was starving. I needed to eat something or I would pass out.

My plan was, grab the cookies, and maybe some other snacks, for later, and go back to the forest. When I told Trunks about it, he said I was being dramatic, so I would have to stick to lock myself in my room.

When we arrived home, our moms were outside hanging cloth, and we overheard them talking.

"I always was up to the challenge from the moment I married Goku, he's a walking challenge. I thought that, now that he's alive alive, things would get better, you know? But as soon he got back, I got pregnant and everything is more difficult to deal with."

My mom and Trunks's mom didn't notice us so we just kept on listening because it's hard to catch them gossiping sometimes. Every time we have an opportunity we take it.

"Just give it time, you had to deal with worst situations, and seems that Goku is helping you a lot too."

"Yes, he is, but we both know that there's just a few things he can do without leaving a bigger mess, and heavens knows how much it would last his help. He'll go back to his 'I need to train 24/7' in no time."

"What about the kids? I'm sure they help you out too."

"Since Gohan started college, he's hardly at home, and when he is free, he spends his time with Videl. After tomorrow, he is leaving for a class trip for the whole spring break. And then, we have Goten. He is not that helpful as Gohan used to be. He tries, but when he does, most of the time I end up cleaning after him, plus whatever mess he did before. And I didn't count his mischief. Today, he almost BURN down the house. I'm telling you, I'm really worked up."

"If you want, I can take Goten home to spend the spring break with us. So you can have a few days with less troubles."

"YES, YES. That would be fantastic. Thank you, Thank you."

I felt like crying, and I felt like someone was squeezing my heart, it hurts really bad. I was right, my mommy doesn't love me anymore, she wants me away. Why wouldn't she? She has perfect Gohan with his good grades and stuffs, and her 'little, tiny, baby Amilia,' that doesn't misbehave, and doesn't cause any trouble. Why would she love me when I'm just the mess maker, that has a hard time n school work, and not useful. I started to cry, my mom doesn't love me...

Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Trunks. He looked at me with pity, and tried to convince me that sometimes adults say things they don't really mean, and we kids interpret things the wrong way. But, what would you think when you see your mom hugging to the person who offer her to take you with them? Exactly, that she's happy that someone would take you away.

I turned around, and ran towards the forest, I didn't care anything else anymore. If she wants to get rid of me, then I'll let her have her wish, if she doesn't want to see me, she won't.

* * *

_**Edit A/N: So I want to clarify that Chi-Chi is not a bad mother that forgot about Goten, That's what he thinks. Since is written in his POV, and those are his feeling. Also, I want to make clear that since he is a kid, kids tent to exaggerate, he is seeing things how a little kid feels. Sorry, that I didn't make it clear in the ch. PM if there is more questions about it.**_

_**Grammar and spelling fixed, Help by Charismatic Beauty. Thank you**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Yoo hoo, Goten?" Trunks' mom was waving her hand in front of me, to bring me back to Earth from my day dreaming. "I know you guys are on spring break, but that doesn't mean you should stay up the whole night."

"Sorry about that mom. Tonight we'll go to sleep at regular bedtime." Trunks said before taking a bite of his pancakes. But he lied. Today it's the third day I spend at Trunks' house and since the day my mom allowed Bulma to take me away, I couldn't sleep at all, and couldn't stop crying at night. I didn't care what Trunks could say about me, be he did spend the night up with me.

The day that I wanted to run away, I crossed my dad, and ruined my plans. Trunks insisted that, if I talked to the adults I would understand that what we overheard was a misunderstanding. I was too afraid to ask them. What if is true, that she really wanted to get rid of me for good? So, I make Trunks to pinky promise, to not say a thing about it.

After we finished breakfast we went to play a video game at his playroom, "Could you stop moping around and play like a person that actually knows how to hold a control? The other team is beating us." Trunks threw me nasty look, we just loose.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever, they were six against two." He turned off the TV and the game console. "Do you want to play in the front yard?" I shook my head no, "What about if we ask my grandma to get some ice cream?" I shook my head no again. "Then, what you want to do? I've been asking for the last twenty minutes."

"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah, that's right. You're in depressed mood." He said it sarcastically, I hate it when he talks in that way.

"Hey, don't say it that way, you don't know what is like how I feel."

"You're 'feeling' that way because you want. I told you gazillions times, that is not what you think. But sometimes you're so dumb to understand what I say."

"I AM NOT DUMB, AND I DO NOT WANT TO FEEL THIS WAY. Plus, because you said so, doesn't mean you are right."

"Of course I'm right. Don't you remember who's my dad? He never says he cares, but I know he does. So I know what I'm talking about."

"Your dad and my mom are different. Your dad was always grumpy, mine never said those things."

"Argh, no matter how many times do I tell you, I will not convince you. Looks like I don't have another option. I just know what to do." He smirked like he always does, when he has an idea. Most of the time we end up in trouble because of his ideas. That's just the sacrifices we must endure, because at the end most of them end up in success.

Trunks' idea was great. Make my mom to love me back. He ask me what are the things I do to make my mom mad. The things I could remember where; wake up Amilia, make Amilia cry, bother her when she is feeding Amimila. He conclude that the problem was that I am not being careful around the baby, which leads Amilia to cry everytime I'm around her. 'Now that we know the problem, we can tackle it better.' That's was he said.

We were in Trunks' room, everything was going perfect, he got this doll that simulates a baby crying, I think it was his mom's when she was a little girl, because he asked me to keep it a secret from her. Anyways, his idea was working, every time I was being loud the doll would cry, it did the same when I did something that made bother it. So, it was helping me a to measure my volume and Trunks would hit me every time the doll cried. That helped too. But no matter what I did the doll would start crying.

I was determined to do not make that thing scream again, but there was a lot way to go. I lost hope for being loved by mom again, when Trunk's mom came with snacks.

"TRUNKS!" she creamed, "That better not be the prototype for the practice baby, I just finished for that parenting company."

"Well, you see mom..." Trunks said, now I know why he didn't want his mom to know. He stole her invention! No wonder why that doll was so smart. When would I learn to not follow his ideas.

"You two better have a damn good excuse for transposing and stealing from my lab?" Mrs. Bulma took the doll, angrily. The two of us exchanged a look, we were not going to tell.

"So, you aren't going to say anything?"

We kept quiet.

"Oh, so you won't talk, then you will not going to get dinner."

We looked at each other, again. We had been punished like that before, we can endure a night without food. So, we kept quiet.

"Fine, you asked for it. The two of you will not eat anything until I get an answer."

The two of us gulped, she could not be serious. She knows that we need food. I looked at Trunks, he winked at me really fast, he got an idea. Hope this one is better than last.

"I know you're bluffing mom, there no way papa would let you leave us without food, when that is the source of our energy. Specially when tomorrow afternoon he would teach us some moves. He would not tolerate our waning."

"Oh right, your father. What would he think if he finds out you were playing with a 'doll', and you were the one carrying it."

Trunks started to cold sweat, and could sense fear in his ki, his dad would be mad for sure. I could not do this to my friend when he tried to help me. Besides without the doll I can't practice and my mom would not love me again. And if Mrs. Bulma was ok with me staying here, then the idea that I just came up with, could work.

"Please Mrs. Bulma, don't be mad at him, he was just trying to help me." I said really fast and loud, almost crying, before she could come to not love Trunks anymore. I do not want my best friend to feel the same I did.

She knelt to my side and wipe the tear that scape, "Ok, ok. Calm down. Now, tell me, In what he was helping you?"

"My mom doesn't love me anymore, would you adopt me?"

* * *

_**A/N: First of all thanks for views, fallows reviews and Favs. Sorry It took me long to update, got a bit busier. Special Thanks to Charismatic Beauty for entrusting me her plot.  
**_

Also the practice doll they stole from Bulma is one that new parents to be practice, I have no idea how they're called.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please, adopt me." I repeated as I hugged her tight, I made sure to be loud enough to be heard and soft enough to not disrespect her on raising my voice.

I felt Trunks concerned look on my back, as I felt Mrs. Bulma's hand caressing my hair. Then she, in a soft manner, pull me apart from her. She bent down to my level and let the doll on the floor. She, with the most kind and sweet touch, she cleaned up my tear. She waited for me to calm down, and asked me. "Why would you said your mom doesn't love you, What makes you thinks that?" I start crying again.

"Argh!" I heard Trunks scream, "I'm sorry Goten, but I really think this needs to end now." I know what he was going to do, traitor! Then he added after I gave him a warning stare, "Besides, with your suddenly request, we have no option, but tell the truth."

Trunks' mom picked me up and sat on the bed, with me in her lap, my head on her chest, she made Trunks to sit down next to her. My best friend was right, there was no way she would let out out of the hook. That's why he is the smart one.

"Ok, now I would like a straightforward answer, when I ask this, no going around the edges, got it?" We both nodded yes. "Why would you think your mom doesn't love you anymore?"

"We overheard when she was saying I did nothing but trouble her, and she was so happy when you asked her to take me away. She was relief that her mess maker was going away, she was happy, she was happy..." I managed to say between sobs, before I broke in tears.

She pulled me closer to her. "Oh honey, you misunderstood. Adults say thing that are meant for other adults to hear, not little kids. And, we also have our moments when everything is so overwhelming, that we said things that we don't mean, or in ways that do not sound good. You should have talk her and she would explain you."

"That's what I had been told him to do, but he is stubborn."

Bulma let out a deep sigh, "Trunks, honey, why you don't go downstairs and ask grandma to help you make some lemonade." She would always say that to Trunks and me when she wants to be alone with Mr. Vegeta, I'm not that stupid to not know that is just an excuse. Trunks followed her orders and leave us alone.

"Ok, even though your mom said those things, that doesn't mean she doesn't lov-" I cut her off.

"Why she would love me, she has the perfect son, Gohan, he's smart and very helpful and everything you ask him to do, he does it with perfection. And now she has 'Amilia', her sweet and beautiful daughter, that she can raise together with dad."

"Your mom loves you more than her own life, you're her life."

"No, I'm not. She didn't care about me going hungry that morning. She preferred keep that crying thing happy. And, and my daddy keeps breaking his promises to train with him or going fishing. I just got him, and 'she' is stealing them from me." This time I yelled, still crying, I didn't mean it. I don't like being rude, less with someone that is being nice to me. I thought she would be mad at me, but she didn't. Instead, she held me closer to her, tightening the hug.

"Everything would be ok, you'll see that we adults make mistakes too. Everything will be clear out." She kept saying as she rocked me back and forward, as I cried my heart out. The warm of her comfort, made me miss my mommy even more. I wanted my mom to hold me like this. After a while I felt my eyelids heavy, until I couldn't keep them open. There is when I felt asleep.

I don't know how much time passed, but now I wasn't in Mrs. Bulma's arms anymore. I felt my head being in a comfy pillow, and a warm blanket over me. I was still half sleeping, when I felt someone caressing my head, it was so familiar, so unmistakable. The sweet aroma of jasmine flower soap, mixed with the smell of just take out of the over ginger cookies, made it more than clear, that the fingers going through my hair were my mom's. But that's impossible, she doesn't love me anymore, I must be dreaming. I kept my eyes shut, just in case the dream would go away.

No more than a few seconds after, I heard the door being open, letting a slight light hit my closed eyes. Someone came inside and sat on the edge of the bed, and I felt a big and strong, yet, gentle hand caressing my back. That's how my dad always do to comfort me. This dream kept getting better.

"His eyes are so swollen." My dad said.

"Well, he had been crying for more than thirty minutes. Also, Trunks told me, that he didn't sleep that much during his staying here."

"Oh, my poor baby."

"I know is not my business how you raise your kids, and I know all of you are having trouble to adjust to this new life. A just born baby, the adjusting of Goku coming back, is more than overpowering. But I do think you should pay more attention to Goten. He's feeling like you two don't love him anymore, that he is being replaced by Ami."

"That's ridiculous, he knows we love him to death. He should understand that Ami needs our constant supervision. That she needs to be taking care all the time. We had a talk with him about it." My mom voice started to sound weird. I wasn't sure if she was mad or sad. And scared me that I was the cause of neither mood.

"I know you had. I might be I'm mistaken, but perhaps you thought that he would have the same reasoning as Gohan. First, he is three years younger, that Gohan used to be when you had Goten, second, Gohan never acted his age, but older. Maybe that's one of the issues of this problem."

"I think Bulma's right, Chichi. I know that I did break promises to him, but I didn't really thought it would hurt him, I assumed he would understand."

Now this dream started to become a nightmare, my mom was crying, I felt a few of her salty tears falling in my face. I don't want to dream my mom sad, I hate when she cries. I hate that I made her cry. I didn't want this dream anymore, so shoot my eyes open. I shouldn't have, because that was not a dream.

As I sat up, I saw my mom wiping her tears away and offering me a smile. My dad did the same, he wasn't crying though. "Hey buddy, how are you doing?" He asked casually, I said nothing, still confused by the scene in front of me.

Bulma turned the light on and excused herself, saying she was going to make some tea. Leaving the three of us alone.

My mom gulped hard her cry before greeting me. "Hi Goten. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. "Why are you here?" and then, I mentally asked _'Don't you need take care of Amilia instead of wasting your time with me.'_ But I didn't dare to be so rude, not now.

"Bulma call us, to tell us that you weren't feeling well." Mom said.

"What about Amilia?"

"She is home, Grampa Ox is watching her."

"You left Amilia? Why?"

"Because we were worried about you. We needed to see how you were and fast. So I had to use the teletransportation technic. I don't know how would affect a baby. Driving here would take us a lot of time."

I couldn't believe it, they leave Amilia for me? They put me first? I wanted to be happy about it, but I still wasn't sure if they still love me.

"We need to talk sweetie. Bulma told us how you were feeling, how we made you feel. We're so sorry for the way we handle things. We didn't see that you still need us as your sister does." Mom said, she sound very sorry.

"We love you, and we are not replying you for Ami. I am sorry for breaking my promises. From now on I'll make my best effort to complete them." Dad added.

"Then, why you were so happy when Bulma said she could take me with her?"

My mom let out a sigh before replying, "I was not happy because you were going away. I'd never be happy having you away. I miss you a lot. You misunderstood what you overheard.

When someones mind is stressed out, plus the exhaustion of giving birth just a few weeks ago, and sees the opportunity to lighten that stress, they take it. I know is sounds awful, and even worse the way you saw me reacting at it.

Goten, in this last months a lot of things happen, your dad being back, having a third child, your brother starting college, and him dating Videl, leading him to never be at home. The work at the house is the double as used to be, not having his help, plus your dad's still trying to adjust here makes everything rely on my shoulders.

I was, and I'm overwhelming. I know you don't mean it, but you are not helping to ease it, and it was my mistake to assume you would follow, and not explain you better. And for that, I apologies. Gohan being away for his trip, and you being at Trunks gave me the opportunity to relax a little bit, to have a break, and restore my energies."

"So, you're also glad that Gohan is away, not just me?"

"No Goten, your mom is not glad that either of you are away, same goes for me. What she is saying is, that this time that you two are away, will help her to find herself again, in all this changes that are coming one after another. Take a break to calm down and be a better mother." My dad explained while my mom nodded with tears in her eyes

"So, you do love me?"

"Of course we do." My dad scolded, "You're our son, don't you never, ever think that."

"Could you forgive us?" My mom asked, I could tell she wanted to say it a while ago.

"Yes, I do." I yelled as I launched myself into her arms, I cried in my mom's chest, but this time out of happiness. My dad also joined in the hug.

"So, since we're in the city, why don't go down to the mall? Just the three of us."

"Really mom?"

"Yes." She replied with that beautiful and warm smile of hers.

After we ate lunch at the Briefs, my mom, my dad and I went to the mall. First, we watched a movie. My dad almost got a heart attack when the first 3D effect appeared, it made me laughed so hard, that we almost got kicked out of the theater. Then, we got some ice cream, pretzels and cotton candy. My parents also bought me some toys, and cool clothing. I had a awesome day.

At the end of the day, I told my mom that it was fine for her to get her time to release her stress, now I fully understand what she needed. I went back to Trunks' house for the rest of our own school break, now I could enjoy it, and I finally let my best friend get a break from my moping, and after that I needed a break from his _'See, I told you, I'm always right.'_ Typical.

Is funny how the mind works. Something that you totally haven't thought for years, appears before you like a film, when something familiar is repeated...

* * *

_**A/N: Hi, once again thank you for the faves, fallows views and reviews. **_

_**Sorry it took me a long time to update the story, but I had the hardest time to see a way where I can put Bulma confronting Chichi and Goku about Goten, without him 'listening' to their conversation, but at the same time he had to listen, since is in his POV, I didn't want to change it to third person POV. I challenged myself to do it so, without eardroping again. I might had been inspired by Twilight: Eclipse**_

_**So next Chapter would be the last one, which took me a lot of time to think an ending, the idea just came up last week. I'm not sure when I'll be updating it, not more than a month, tho.**_

_**Well, Thanks Charismatic for trusting me with your ideas. I hope you like it.**_

_**And Lastly, HAPPY NEWS YEAR!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CH 5**_

_Is funny how the mind works. Something that you totally haven't thought for years, appears before you like a film, when something familiar is repeated..._

"Ami, Ami where are you?", that was mom, Ami is been missing for about a hour now. Everyone is freaking out. We could sense her ki out but...

"You have to teach her how to hide her ki, didn't you? If anything happens to my baby-girl I swear I will be kill you." Yup, that was mom again screaming at dad.

"But Chi-Chi, is important for a fighter to know how control its ki. It comes handy at hiding from an enemy."

"That's the damn problem, why would turn my only daughter into a rebel like you did my other two babies? Why couldn't just let me have a normal child?" Mom said in her well known soap opera dramatic crying. Dad started to train her as soon she started to walk, for my mom's dismay.

Gohan dragged mom to his house, "Why don't you just stay here with Videl and the baby, while we search for her?" He just saved my dad's ass right there. One minute later and his face would be received a hit from my mom's frying pan.

Oh, yeah, forgot to mention. That little story I was telling early, was about five years ago. Now I'm thirteen, and Ami is just five. Gohan married to Videl about two years ago, and now they have a five month old baby girl. They constructed a house just right next to ours.

As the years passed I became less stupid like. I do have my moments tho, but now I think more over things. While everyone was screaming and panicking, I flew up, and started to put the puzzles piece together.

If she was being kidnapped, she would not hide her kid. Thank Kami, she didn't inherited dad's brain -like I did-. She is smart enough to picked up so we could find her. Plus, what are the chances of her being kidnap. She is strong, she would beat the crap out of any human that attempt it. Same goes if an animal attacked her. Dad taught her good.

So the only thing I can think is that she run away and didn't want to be find. But why?

Remembering what may happen today that caused her to flee like this...Mmmmm. Ahh, bingo. Mom and dad promised her that they would take her to bathe in the river after breakfast, but Videl and Gohan showed up with Pan, my niece. And we, yep, I include myself, forgot all about it. We got caught up on how cute Pan was, and the funny stories that Gohan was telling us about her. That was the problem.

If I were to be running away because I felt jealous of a baby, which it did happen before. Where would I go to? I can't help but smirk at this.

I flew a few miles from home, and descended in front of the forest. The same one I used to run to, where Trunks found me those years ago, remember?

I passed through the think and old tree branches, as I walked to deepest of the forest. Avoiding like crazy those stupid and disgusting sticky spider webs. I hate spider. It took me no more than fifteen minutes to reach to the farest corner of the forest. Well actually, to where stops being no so creepy. Passing the tallest tree...who knows what is there. Saiyan or not, the place still scares the crap out of me.

Sitting in a dead log -that I know very well- there was this mini clone of my mother. When I got a better look of my five year old sister, I notice the traces that indicated that she was crying. Around of her big black eyes were puffy and red. And the pouty-slash-frowny face was also an indicator. Also, there was evidence that she was very upstate. How do I know? Easy. The nicely two low braids that my mom spend more than twenty minutes to look perfectly even were no more. Ami's long black hair was a completely disaster.

That's what she did on her rebellions, mess up her hair. Especially after a hair do section with mom. After having two boys -even I spent more of my life with just her, without a father- she proclaim the girl as her, alleging that my dad took Gohan and I away from her, and make us rebels. Dad did a bold move when he ask mom to train her. After two hours of yelling from mom's end, she agreed to it. With the condition of not make her a tomboy. So far so good, she's very girly. I don't even want to remember what both females did to him, when Dad poked the idea of cut Ami's hair.

Anyways, I walked slowly toward her, she was wearing an over-sized blue shirt, that used to belong to me. Under it she was wearing her swimsuit. Next to her feet, the bag she prepared last night for today's trip.

"Ami?" I called her in a voice loud enough for her to hear me and low enough to not scared her.

She turns around, "WHAT!" She yelled. Ami doesn't just look like mom, she also has her personality. To dad's and mine horror.

"Hey, easy there." I said cheerfully as I sat on the in a stump in front of her, "Everyone is looking for you." this time I made a worried face.

"So they grew tired of Pan now? I don't think so." See, she does has that personality.

"Don't say that, we're all worried about you. Come on lets go back."

"No!" She yelled, "I not going back, never."

"Oh, come don't be silly, lets go home."

She glared at me with very angry eyes. I forgot that you never, ever called her silly. Her hand was starting to form a fist, then opened up, fingers stretched. Knowing what she was going to do, I spoke, despite the fear. Yeah, fear you don't know what this little girl can do to you when she's angry. "If you launch a ki blast dad and Gohan would notice, and then they are going to take you home either way."

That made her to put her hand away. _Phew_. She stood up from her spot, grabbed her bag put it over her shoulders. I grinned at my victory, she was coming back home with me. Or at least was what I thought.

Her decision to stay away from home was firm, I conclude that when she walked towards the tall trees that hide the creepiest part of the forest. I gulped, when my body recovered from the wave of fear, I ran behind her, grabbed her her waist and tossed her over my shoulder, then I walked away from the scary trees.

After some screaming, kicking, punching, hair pulling, biting and other sort of similar assaulting action, all delivered by Ami, to me, she eventually got exhausted, and that's when I put her down. Still getting a gentle hold of her wrist.

I walked back to the stump, I picked her up and sat her on it. I keeled down. "Hey, I'm sorry I called 'that'." I said, "If you want to stay here a little bit more is fine. I'll keep you company. But we have to go back home. If not, mom's going to kill us, revive us, then kill us again."

At this, Ami giggled a bit, she was warming up. "So, would you like to tell me why you run away?" I asked, even though I know why. I did the same. She looked away, I could see that she was no sure to tell me. "Is ok, if you don't want to, but you know that you would have to tell mom and dad when they ask. And you also know that she is more than capable to not feed you until you do." My little sister eyes went wide open in horror, she's a Saiyan after all, and Saiyans need food as much as we need oxygen. "You can practice with me." After saying this I sat in front of her. She looked at me and let out a sigh.

"Mommy and Daddy don't love me anymore. So why should I stay where no one loves me."

"That's no true Ami. Everyone love you. What makes you think that way?" Of Course I know why, but knowing her, I can't just go and say it. She would feel that I'm accusing her of Kami knows what, and would shut down and deny everything, out of the four of us, she's the one that inheritance more of the Saiyan pride. Letting her express by her own will work better.

"Is true, since Pan was born, everyone prefers her. I can't stay over big brother's house anymore. And when they bring her to the ours mom and dad are all over her. I can't even play when she's around, because the '_noises can wake her up'_."

I had to bite my tongue to not let out a singe laughing sound, went she mimicked my mom as she quoted her. She does perfectly. Anyways, I know what she is feeling like, funny thing that is was because of her. That's on the past... at least most of it.

"Well, I think..."

"You think nothing, you are the same as them you don't even want to play with me anymore." She cut me off screaming angrily. I could see how much effort she made for not sharing a single tear. So small and so strong, if was me I would have been crying like baby. I still do that a lot actually.

Guilt started to built up in my chest. I did negligent her, for one or another reason. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It may sound as an excuse, but I've been study really hard to get to the same high school that Trunks goes to. I need great grades to get a partial scholarship. About this morning I'm sorry. I promise I'll play with you more often. But if I do it again remind me. You know how dumb I can be."

Ami's face started to bright up, and giggled at my auto-insult. I grinned at her '_evilly'_, and wiggle my finger, at the sight of them, My little sister started screaming for mercy, but I was just too evil (plus it was my revenge for all the hitting) I tickled her making her to laugh her lungs out. Seeing that the mood lighted up, I started to talk to her about jealousy she's feeling.

"Do you know that adults sometimes can be really dumb?" I asked her as I pulled to my lap.

"Like Daddy?" She asked back.

"Not. Really. He is just like that all the time." She looked at me very confused. "What I mean is that, adults, sometimes do things without noticing that they are. They do things that it may hurt other without realizing it. Not meaning to do it." I made a pause to let what I said to sink in her. "And we kids, don't really have the ability to distinguish if their actions are meant to hurt us. It happens all the time. But there a solution for it."

The little girl in my arms showed a pensive state. After a few seconds she asked me, "What's the solution?"

"Talking." I simply replied, and that confuse her. "Let me explain it. Just a while ago you told me that I never play with you anymore, right?" She nodded. "That's talking, and because of that I could see that I was doing something that hurt you, and because I do not want to hurt you anymore, I promised you that I'll play with you, and I also asked you to remind me of the promise I made. You talked about what was bothering you, and we came up with a solution."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because running away is not a solution. We have to go back home, and talk about your jealousy towards Pan. Make mom, dad, Gohan and Videl understand that some of their actions are hurting you."

I should have selected a better set of words, because that didn't went as I planned. Ami walked away from me, again. Then turn around and yelled at me.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! It's pretty clear that they do not love me anymore, I not going back, ever. They prefer her. Mom gave her my old bottle and toys. Why would she need my bottle? Videl's dad is rich, he can afford bottles and toys. Why they have to give my staffs? Mom even sings her my song, she took away the 'Ami', and replaced for 'Pan'.

It was wrong, very wrong, but I couldn't help to laugh really bad to the crying point. I was having a major Deja' vu moment.

"WHY ARE LAUGHING? This in not funny."

"I'm so sorry, Ami. I was laughing because I said the exact thing when you were born."

She walked towards me again and sat in front of me. "What do you mean?" she asked very confused.

"I used to feel the same way you do. When you born mom did the same thing. Your bottle and the song used to be mines. Before me, used to be Gohan's. I used to feel that you were replacing me, that they didn't love me anymore. To the point that I even asked Bulma to adopt me.

One time I over hear mom and Bulma talking. Mom was so exhausted, you were just born, Dad was revived no time ago, Gohan was studying and dating Videl, that he didn't help that much at the house. And I almost burn the kitchen that day. So Bulma proposed mom to let me stay at her house over a break so she could have less work. Mom was so happy with the idea of less work, and I interpreted it that she didn't love me."

"So mom and dad stopped loving you because of me?" She was crying now, I could see the guilt that she felt.

I shook my head, "No Ami, They didn't stop loving me; and they would never do. That's what I felt, until Bulma told me that adults say things they don't mean. She called them and when they arrived we talked about it. And we solved the problem. By talking and expressing out what's bugging us." I dried the tear out of her soft cheeks, and pulled her to a hug, "Same goes for you. You need to let them know what they make you feel like."

I stood up with her in my arms, took the bag out of the floor, "Let's go back home." She nodded. As she hold on to my neck harder, I made my way through the forest's exit.

When I arrived home every one was outside. As a landed mom and dad ran to my direction.

"AMI!" Mom yelled, "Where have you been? Do you know how worry we were? Why did you run off?" Mom was hysterical about it.

Dad placed a hand on her shoulder, that calmed her down. Passing her, he extended his arms, signing to pass my baby sister to him. But Ami, didn't let go of me. "Is ok Ami," dad said smiling. Ami hesitate a little before climbing to my dad's arms. "Thank you son." He said to me, as he shifted my sister to his side, and hold her with one arm. With his free hand, hold my mom's hand and walked towards a big tree a few feet away from our house.

I saw how they sat down under the nice refreshing shadow of the tree. Ami was now on my mom's lap, she was getting her hair less wild. I could see how they mouths were moving, how my mom tried her best to not cry. Gohan gesture me to go inside his house, I followed behind him Videl, who was carrying Pan.

After a while, maybe half an hour or forty minutes, mom, dad and Ami walked through the door. "Everything is ok?" Asked Videl.

"Yes, everything is fine. Just a communication problem, but now is all good." Mom said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Ami, apologies to Gohan and Videl

"Oh, you don't need to apologies." Videl and Gohan said as they hug her.

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch at the river shore, with me dad, mom and Goten." Ami asked a little bit shy.

"We would love that. And perhaps after that you would like to have dinner and stay over with us. I would love the company, you can even help me to bathe Pan." Videl finally said. I have told them why she run away, they suspected much.

"Yes." she replied.

We had lunch by the river, and swim in its waters. We play games and smashed a watermelon, Ami was the lucky one with the honor of splashig the fruit feet away. The whole family shared a wonderful moment together until the sun started to set. We walked back home. Ami was between mom and dad, holding their hands. Just as I did that time when they took me to the mall. I couldn't help but smile and feel happy for her.

When we arrived home, mom prepared her bag for her sleepover at brother's house as she took a bath. When was time to go next door, she asked if I could walk her there. More than gladly, I did. Before knocking the door she said.

"Thank you Goten. You're the best big brother ever." And then she hugged me, I hugged back.

"No, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my sister, for teaching me how to be a big brother. I love you."

"I love you too."

We hugged for a while, until Videl open the door. We said our goodbyes, and I went back home. Thanking Kami for giving me such a wonderful gift as is Ami. I couldn't ask for a better baby sister.

_**THE END.**_

* * *

_**A/N: So there was the last chapter. I'm so sorry for the lateness of the updating. I was having a major block to this chapter, and when I got inspired about a few days ago, I didn't have time to sit down to write, new job, plus I'm helping out a friend in his printshop. My routine is all over the place now.**_

_**I'm not sure if Goten in a little ooc, but I really wanted to end this story with him and Ami having a moment together. I wanted to show the love between them. I personally like a more mature/less idiotic Goten.**_

_**Final but not least, Thank you to all of you who supported this story, for all the views, fallows, favorite, and reviews. And Majorx100 Thanks to Charismatic Beauty that trust her plot to me. I hope you liked it.**_


End file.
